A TRUE FRIEND?
by Lucas Guy
Summary: So its set before the series of queer as folk and is about when Brian and Michael met and what they got up to also they find out vic has aids, so its pretty emotional but hopefully you like my writing : this is dedicated to Tazz, I've given it a rating of M because of the gym scene and when Brian is at Michaels house.
1. Chapter 1

**A PROPER FRIEND **Michael, woke up from his bed which wore Captain Astro, sheets which matched his pyjamas, he got up and rubbed his eyes gently and collapsed onto the bed, "Michael! Get up your gonna be late for school" Debbie shouted at Michael, Michael hopped into the shower and took no time at all to be out and dressed in his smart clothes he wore to school. "You look beautiful Hun!" Debbie kissed Michael on the forehead and gave him a motherly nudge down the stairs, Michael, still half-a-sleep plonked himself on the wooden stool, which probably did more harm than good to his back, Debbie placed two slices of Jam on toast in front of Michael who was staring mindlessly at the card his mom and Uncle had got him, it said happy 14th birthday champ and had a picture of his favourite super hero captain Astro on it, he got up from his seat one piece of the jam on toast in his hand and pulled his bag across his back "See ya' mom I'm going to school! Bye Uncle Vic!" Michael shouted as he walked out the door "But what about your jam on toast Mikey!" Debbie shouted but Michael had already gone, she watched him stroll passed the window, his head in his comic book he got yesterday for his birthday. "He'll starve, I'm telling you!" Debbie looked down at Vic when she said this. "You can't force feed him sis! Vic was only here for the night, because his boyfriend was out of town, and Vic stopped round for Michael's birthday. "Oi ! Fag!" a boy Michael recognised from school strolled over with his friends and ripped up Michaels comic in front of him, Michael stared and said nothing, but inside he felt like crying, he got that for his birthday they had no right, then suddenly a boy who looked about Michaels age ran over "leave him alone! You had no right to do that that was his comic!" The boys, left and Michael smiled and hugged this random person he'd never met before, then he remembered that there was a new boy at school today he supposed this was him, still smiling at the boy without realising he said "thank you, that's the first time anybody has ever stuck up for me" Michael was still smiling without knowing. "Hi I'm Brian, I heard they called you a fag are you – Michael cut him off, "yeah I'm gay but my mom doesn't know, are you?" Michael regretted what he had said, why he would say this to a random person he had just met, but the boy, Brian, laughed "is it that obvious?" "No, it's just I've never met a nice person who was straight, I guess they don't exist." Brian laughed and nodded in agreement "my motto is there's the straight people who hate you in front of you and the ones that hate you behind your back" they both shared a smile together and then realised they had already walked all the way to school, it was at this moment Michael realised he had made a friend, a proper friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout Michaels day at school he had only be called gay once, once! Ever since Brian stuck up for him no one had bullied him, Michael felt safe round Brian and he got butterfly's in his stomach when he saw home, he was in love with Brian. "what ya' thinking about?" Brian asked "Do you want to come back to my house today?" "Erm sure!" "Alright then, meet me by the gates at 3 o'clock and we can walk home together!" "Okay, hey mikey! Come in here I need to show you something" Brian pulled Michael by the collar of his jacket into a classroom which was now empty as it was lunchtime. "What Brian!" Michael was laughing as he said this. "I have something for later" Brian grinned and pulled three, large bottles of vodka out of his bag laughing "Brian! You can't show anyone else those because you'll get excluded if they see you with them and you really don't want to be excluded on your very first day do you?" Suddenly Brian pulled Michael towards him and kissed him. "Your secrets safe with me" Brian winked and left the amazed Michael in the room gazing at nothing and trying to relive that magical moment in his mind "I'll meet you at three" Brian walked out the door as soon as a class walked in like a herd of Elephant and Michael tried to push his way out to get to his next class. All day, until three o'clock, Michael relived the moment in his head, he must of seen it happen in his head at least 100 times, and throughout this time he hadn't realised his class was over and it was 3 o'clock, he ran out the door, jumped down the stairs and found Brian leaning against the school gates. "Hey Michael can you wait here a second I've left my football bag in the changing rooms I'll be right back!" "Okay!" Michael shouted t the running Brian, he was amazed at how perfect he was, well how perfect he thought he was, for once in his life he hadn't thought about Captain Astro all day he thought of Brian, Brian Kinney, the new boy. It was a good fifteen minutes before Brian was back. "Hey did you lose your gym kit?" Michael asked wondering why he was so late "I did the gym teacher!" Brian sounded as though he was bragging when he said this. "What!" Michael shouted in amazement, feeling actually quite jealous of the gym teacher. "He was having a shower when I came in and he saw I had a massive boner through my chinos" "okay that's enough I need to know, let's go back to my house my mom wont b back till about six" Brian smiled as if he didn't want to meet Michaels mother, and Michael wouldn't be surprised knowing his outrageous mother. They arrived home, after walking past Michael ripped up comic which he picked up and was going to stick back together when he got home. They opened the door, with Michael key which had a Captain Astro key ring on and walked up to Michaels bedroom, which as you can guess was covered in Captain Astro posters and wallpaper and bed sheets and curtains, Brian sat on his bed next to wear Michael was sitting "so what you wanna do?" Brian pulled something called aim fire, out of his bag, Michael immediately knew what it was, and it was porn, gay porn! Michael had only seen this once, he stole it from Uncle Vic's house once, and he loved it, they drunk there alcohol and wanked over the gay porn together, this was the first time Michael had ever seen someone else's cock (other than his own) and he was glad it was Brian's, it was so big! It was then he realised they were both drunk and wanking over gay porn, and all of a sudden Debbie walked in, Michaels mother and stared in horror at what they were doing, Brian was lucky enough to have zipped up his fly's but Michael was still wanking an obviously was oblivious to his mother being there, so Brian turned the TV off. "Hey what did you do that for!" Suddenly Michael realised that his mother was standing there and his face went bright red, "hi mom!" brains eyes widened in shock at what Michael had just said to his mother. "Your drunk, a who is this!" "No need to shout this is Brian he's the new boy and he's really nice" "Brian please get out" Debbie's voice was very gentle but strong, Brian walked out of the house leaving the porn and vodka on the bed, "I'm very, VERY disappointed in you." Debbie left and shit the door behind her and Michael who suddenly felt an urge of sorrow and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **It was 8 o'clock and Michael had fallen asleep, he was fourteen and drunk, Debbie didn't know what to feel but over everything she felts disappointed, she went upstairs when Vic was getting his bags ready to go back home, "sis I'm not very well this is the fifth time I've had diarrhoea all day and I keep getting pains in my stomach" "Vic you need to go to the Doctor" "yes, I know I have an appointment for two weeks from today I've made sure it doesn't clash with our holiday we go on it will be two hours before we set off in the car" "okay Vic you sure you're gonna be alright till then, because you can always stay here you know" "look Debs it's gonna be all fine, I'll be better by tomorrow I'm sure" Debbie hoped he was right because she had enough thinks to deal with like her teenage son who managed to get himself drunk with the new boy, she ran up the stairs and opened his bed room door "Get up now!" "Mom shut up!" Michael couldn't bear all the noise but these were the consequences of his action "I said get up!" Debbie didn't realise it but she was now shouting at Michael. Michael pulled himself out of bed and leaned against the door, "drink this" Debbie handed Michael some water with paracetamal in, "now go back down stairs and make yourself something to eat" Michael just did as she said and pulled himself down the stairs and managed to whip up jam on toast. The next day Michael actually felt fine, thanks to his mother which he since the had apologised to and she in her best way forgave him, school was almost over and when Michael had said he'd been at revision class after school he was with Brian, not getting drunk but fooling around, being very immature but actually letting his true personality out around him, Michael felt like Brian was the only person he could do this to was him. Today the family, the family being Vic, Debbie and Vic were going on holiday, they always did at about summer time, they packed Uncle Vic's car with the suitcases and set off, but Uncle Vic was acting strangely, he wasn't his normal jolly self, he wasn't speaking very much and he kept getting sudden pains, and having to stop off to go to the toilet twice every half an hour Michael and Debbie didn't say anything because they knew Vic might get upset by this but they kept sharing worried glances at him, finally after hours of driving they arrived and after almost three hours of silence (other than the loud annoying engine on Uncle Vic's car) until Vic finally spoke "I have aids" Vic just said it plain and simple "What?" Debbie looked confused and as if she was going to burst out crying and Michael ran and hugged his Uncle "I have aids" he whimpered it out and then Debbie hugged him, she was crying more than him, "how baby how?" It was one time, I always use protection except for one time" Debbie wasn't going to shout at him for being stupid and not using protection but she hugged him and cried and they cried as a family sharing Vic's pain, "were going to get through this you not alone Uncle Vic me and mom will always help whenever" Michael said and Vic hugged him harder Debbie rubbed Michaels back as a thank you for what he just said "have you got medicine?" Debbie asked so she could keep track what he was taking and when and what the dosage was, she was going to be Vic's own personal nurse she wouldn't let him get ill, well she will try not to let that happen. "I want you to move in with us" Michael looked surprised but not surprised in a bad way at what his mother just said surprised in a good way as if he wanted the same thing, which he did. "I couldn't Debbie you don't want to look after me and have your cupboards filled with pills and your toilet used every half-an-hour "Vic the medicine will help stop that, plus I want to live with my baby brother, please do it for me and Michael if not yourself" There was a sound of plead in Debbie's voice "okay debs but I don't want you being to caring around me, cause it will just remind me that I have it! Me! Out of all the people it had to be me, there are people who never use protection but no not them me, because I didn't use it once! Debbie hugged Vic again and they slowly pulled their suitcases towards there cabin which they were staying in, for the two weeks they were here, but first of all they all needed rest.


End file.
